Kirka
|height = 4'7" |weight = 83.1 lbs. |hair = Black |eye = Yellow |rank = Advisor to Empress Yuki |organizations = Nitro's Empire (Age 703 - Age 766) Yuki's Empire (Age 766 - Age 777) |food = Demon's Eye* |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Playing space chess, watching space soap operas }} Kirka (キルカ, Kiruka) is an Ocaran in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. He is introduced in the chapter "The Empire Strikes Back". He is also featured as a minor point-of-view character in The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization. Overview 'Appearance' Kirka is a small, dark, imp-like creature. He has tall ears and four yellow eyes. His arms and fingers are quite long and thin, something which his masters never liked. Kirka wears the standard armor, including leg and crotch guards. His armor is black with a purple trim. It was rarely damaged, because he rarely fought, so he kept the same armor set throughout his entire life. Kirka's scouter is purple. 'Personality' Kirka is incredibly loyal to Yuki, and he placed her priorities above all else. He has a knack for combat strategy, but still yields considerable vantage to Yuki. Under Nitro, he served in much the same way, but Nitro was far more lenient with him, letting Kirka develop more of a brash personality. He never finds it well-advised to torture or humiliate the lackeys under him. As such, he gained the respect of most soldiers, even though Kirka himself did little on the battlefield. Under Yuki, he is much meeker due to her dominant personality. Though this fact is not brought up in or relevant to Cold Vengeance, Kirka is bisexual. History ''The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization Volume I Volume III Volume IV Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance'' In chapter 1, Kirka advised Yuki prior to her invasion of Typhon, noting that, following their war against the Corvos League, Yuki's Empire had only 1243 soldiers to accompany her during the invasion of the planet. Later, he, along with the rest of Yuki's forces, entered the solar system containing Typhon. In chapter 2, Yuki and the rest of her forces invaded Typhon. Cuber arrived not long after, prompting all of their scouters to explode when they read his restrained power level. The Saiyan and hybrid Arcosian soon began fighting, though they did not concern themselves with any of Yuki's soldiers. In chapter 3, one of Yuki's soldiers noticed that Ledas was amongst their group, watching Cuber and Yuki fight, alerting the rest of Naro's elites to his presence. Naro became enraged upon noticing Ledas, realizing after Kirka's comment that the boy was not a Mrovian, but a Saiyan. During their brief skirmish, Naro and the rest of the soldiers were destroyed by a Lightning Strike and a self-destructed Adaptive Barrier. Kirka himself was flung off of a cliff by the latter attack, making him the sole survivor of Ledas' onslaught. In chapter 5, Kirka reappeared at the site of a collapsed mountain several kilometers away from Yuki, who was pelting the surface of Typhon with energy blasts in an attempt to find Ledas (as she could not sense his ki). In awe of her power in her Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2, the Ocaran thought to himself that she was even stronger than Icer now. When he attempted to get a better view of her, he noticed that Ledas was lying unconscious nearby. He picked up the boy by the tail, thinking to himself that he could avenge his previous mistake of letting Ledas get away by killing him then and there. However, the Saiyan opened his eyes at that point and fired a tail blast at Kirka, blowing off his arm. Though Kirka shot a dark blue finger beam at him, Ledas simply stopped its movement with his telekinetic abilities, and tried to catch his breath. This disrespect enraged the imp, who attempted another attack. Before he could do anything, Ledas fired his own beam back at him, which shot a hole through his lower jaw. In his death throes, the loyal Ocaran did not fire his last attack at Ledas, but instead into the air, where it detonated, alerting Yuki as to where Ledas was hiding. Techniques * * * Trivia **The Demon's Eye (above) is a type of fungi native to Kirka's homeworld, Zryggheympe. It glows black and green and is about the size of a human hand. Demon's Eye is deadly poisonous to most alien species. It is Kirka's favorite food. *Kirka's theme is Violin Concerto in B minor, Op. 7, No. 2. Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Canon Respecting Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:New Characters Category:Characters Category:Son Category:LGBT Characters